Porcelana Japonesa
by Soneca.wow
Summary: Um movimento brusco e ela se partiria no chão - Songfic para o Concurso de Pink Ringo,viva!\o/


Bah, por mais que Tio Kishimoto seja rico e tenha todos aqueles personagens em suas mãos, ele não pode comprar um coisa:

A minha felicidade ao escrever uma fic! \o/

E tenho dito.

**Porcelana Japonesa**

Realmente. Nós éramos dois idiotas.

Tantas vezes não esbravejei, sacudi seus ombros. E ele, falando que tomaria cuidado, se desvencilhava, baixando os olhos e tomando o caminho para seus pequenos, mas acolhedores braços. Algo estava fora dos eixos.

Minha única amiga, uma irmã, nas garras de uma fera que mal sabia segurar uma flor sem arrancar suas pétalas. Eu sabia, eu sabia, acabaria sozinho com meus livros e os habitantes de meu corpo. Assim que ele terminasse o que tinha começado.

_Sou um homem __m__oldado pelo saber  
Raramente faço amigos, eles vêm e vão_

Tudo foi muito rápido, sua casa invadida por um exército inimigo. A personalidade empática se culpava pela dor. Se não estivesse em uma missão conosco, se tivesse chegado a tempo, Deus, sua mãe... Se conseguisse proteger todos...

Você, fraca, desorientada, num apartamento não muito habitável, por culpa dele.

Sinto que deveria ter prendido você no meu guarda-roupa, expulsado aqueles dois cachorros pulguentos, lavado a louça, arrumado meus óculos e aberto um novo mundo em que você seria forte, determinada e ao mesmo tempo me fisgaria com sua habilidade única de cativar a todos, sem querer, suavemente.

E assim, nossas vidas estariam alinhadas, você teria algo perto de uma família, certo, uma família de uma pessoa, mas eu tentaria preencher o espaço de todos aqueles olhos transparentes que, mesmo te olhando como algo frágil, você amava e daria a vida.

_Ela era uma garota meiga, mas alienada  
Éramos os dois, nossas vidas rearranjadas _

Mas não, confiei nele, que abriu a porta do quarto dele para você, caso um dia precisasse de um conforto, sei, conforto. Depois de um tempo, ele demorava as mãos em sua cintura, até sentir meu olhar o fuzilando.

Mesmo querendo fazê-lo engolir aquela testosterona toda, me juntei a ele na luta de te trazer de volta. E no dia em que você abriu um mínimo sorriso pela cena em que aquele cão infernal quebrava meus óculos nos dentes enquanto eu tentava enforcá-lo, nós esquecemos tudo. Eu poderia até mandar lançarem fogos de artifício pelo acontecimento.

_Sentindo-nos tão bem naquele dia  
Um sentimento de amor naquele dia  
_

Eu podia ver nos olhos castanhos, o desejo de possuir, agarrar, arranhar, tão inocentemente, que me batia um desespero, eu via suas mãos lutando contra seu escasso bom-senso, não agüentaria mais um segundo, a cada dia, seus instintos ganhavam seus pensamentos. Fazendo-a sua presa.

_Retorcendo e revirando,  
Seus sentimentos estão ardendo_

Ela era tão pequena, tão doce, suas garras descontrolaram-se e aí:

_Você esta partindo a garota_

Ela sangrou, manchou os lençóis, a camisola, seus lábios. E sorrindo estendeu os braços marcados para seus cabelos... Assim imagino que se desenrolou a cena da manhã, antes de delicadamente tira-lo da cama e tentar matá-lo sem fazer muitos ruídos.

_  
Ela não queria te fazer nenhum mal  
_

"_Nada que um curativo curasse", _sussurrou na manhã seguinte, enquanto preparava meu café amargo, minha cabeça estava implodindo, aquele demônio de olhos azuis tinha me embebedado.

_Você se acha tão esperto_

E, com o olho misteriosamente roxo e o nariz enfaixado,ele sorria como se pudesse tocar o Sol, e logo depois, se culpava e doía como se aquele sorriso brilhante também pudesse queimar.

Isso durava alguns dias, e aí, tudo se repetia, eu só podia observar o Sol cair em pedaços

_Mas agora você tem de cortar os laços  
Você esta partindo a garota  
_

Finalmente, descobrindo seu crime, virou um fugitivo da sua culpa, voltando à casa da mãe, recusando missões que envolvessem nosso time, e eu via os trilhos se separarem.

Largando-me na encruzilhada.

_Ele não ama mais ninguém  
_

Merda, como eu queria poder voltar atrás, fechar a porta do meu quarto para você. Virar um monge sentado no topo de uma montanha, isso me protegeria da sua luz, nem óculos de sol funcionavam...

Eu ficava normalmente na floresta, deixando meu eu selvagem tomar as rédeas, mas ai sua família foi morta e como o único sobrevivente de uma guerra você procurou abrigo.

_Criada pelo meu amigo_

A imensidão da mata não me atraía mais, gostava de ficar naquele apertado apartamento, provando da comida que você adorava cozinhar, ouvindo seu riso baixo e contagiante.

Até deixei de lado aquelas revistas escondidas debaixo do colchão, você era o suficiente.

_A garota do dia_

Aquele homem-inseto cuidou bem de você. E felizmente ou infelizmente, eu me aproximei, tomei você nos braços e não soltaria se não fosse aquele puritanismo todo daquele cegueta.

E eu meio que te...

Te... Te...

Amo.

Puta merda, essa palavra sai engasgada, deve ser o sakê.

_Ele é meu amigo__, e assim que era_

Você me seduziu! É impossível alguém resistir, e exatamente ás 1:02h você abria a porta gaguejando horrores, eu achava tão... Tentador, eu não sei, mas como um balão de ar eu ia acumulando todos os dias as vezes sem ir soltar meu demônios na floresta, em um momento eu iria explodir.

E foi justamente perto de você que aconteceu, saiu arranhada e de alma pura partida.

E você sempre se desculpa, abraça meu corpo e ali, _bem ali_, na curva do seu pescoço, eu me sinto finalmente em casa.

_Ela __era a garota abandonada  
Senti a necessidade _

_De fazer dela o meu lar_

No entanto, a que preço?

Chega, está na hora de fazer as malas e subir a montanha.

E... Dessa vez, quem se desculpa e gagueja sou eu.

_E não sei o que, quando ou por que  
O crepúsculo do amor tinha chegado._

**Secando o rosto com as costas das mãos, ela sorri silenciosamente. Aqueles estúpidos super-protetores iriam ver só o que a boneca de porcelana deles pode fazer para juntar sua família de novo.**

**FIM**

_(Red Hot Chili Peppers - Breaking the girl)_

* * *

E aê genten bonitaaa :DDDDDD

Espero que tenham gozado, nos dois sentidos. :3

Sabe, Dona Pink Ringo, eu ia escever com aquela música mucho loka do M.J, maaas... Não vinha nada, entonces, essa vale? Sabe, é que eu sou uma metarmofose ambulante... ( Se hoje eu te odeio/Amanhã lhe tenho amor) hehe ^^"

Com carinho... e com gominhoooo!

Inté

ps: Reviews ou uma bomba na sua caixa de correiooo, tenha um bom dia.


End file.
